Detention
by TJ Muffin
Summary: A short story about jay who is new to her school. She is soon comforted by her new friend. WARNING contains graphic sex


Detention

Todd's PoV

I was in the swimming pool at my school doing continuous lengths. The day before I had forgotten my swimming kit and so I was forced to drag myself here and swim nonstop from 4:15 for 45minutes. There was one other person in the pool as well; she was the new girl and she had just recently bought a very tight fitting swimming costume. Now I'm not a perve but it was very hard to not keep looking at the very definite line at the bottom of her extremely tight swim suit. I realised that the only way I was making my way through this was glimpsing that brilliant clear view every few lengths

I glanced up at the large Speedo clock that ticked stridently every second. 4:59 it read and I groaned to myself as I realized that was enough time for two more whole lengths.

Jaymes PoV

My name is technically Jaymes but everyone just calls me jay. I Had recently moved to a Stupid private school where there were a load of snobby bitches talking about how there daddy had bought them a new pony for Christmas. I was forced to come to this hell of a place because my stupidly strict father had decided I needed a better education and I was failing at my last school

I was pretty sure that I would have shot myself by now if it weren't for the absolutely drop dead gorgeous boy called Todd who was at this moment swimming just behind me. When I had got the detention with him I had instantly gone and bought the most tight fitting costume I could find (even though I already had one at home). When getting changed I had positioned the costume perfectly so you could see a perfect outline of my entire body, holes and all. I could see that he was looking just where I wanted him to and I could see out the corner of my eye that massive bulge through his very very tight swimming lycras.

Todd's PoV

Two painfully long lengths later I pulled myself out of the pool and started to walk to the boys changing room as I was walking towards the door I spotted Jay climbing out of the pool. Her Golden hair shone in the sunlight coming through a window as it danced in the crisp air. Her piercing blue eyes shone straight through me as I noticed her huge tits jiggle together as if dry humping each other. Her pale face suddenly flushed as she realized I was looking at her. I quickly started to walk into the changing rooms as I realised that my average 5 incher had made itself very noticeable through my swim suit. After hurrying in to the changing room while she pretended she was looking out the window I quickly sat down on the wooden benches and breathed a sigh of relief. I stood up and reachd for my towel when I heard the door bang open and Jay walked straight into the changing room with a blank look on her face. I could see her eyes spot me,and she froze on the spot.

"oh this must be the wrong changing room sorry," she said.

She turned and stated to hurry back to the door.

"actually do you have a phnoe I can borrow if it's not too much trouble?"

I said I did and started to pass over my phone but fumbled it and it fell to the floor with a clang. As she bent down to pick up the phone I glimpsed her massive tits bulging out of the top of her costume.

Jay's PoV

I picked up the phone and dialled the number to my home. I had "forgotten" to tell my horrible father that I had got a detention but I now needed him to come and pick me up so my stomach was tyeing itself in knots as I raised the phone to my ear.

"Hey Dad I whispered,"

The rest of the conversation seemed to pass in a blur but I took in a few of the words screamed down the headset by my father.

"where the fuck have you been...I moves you to this fucking school so you would straighten yourself up...you a disgrace to my entire fucking family...I can hardly call you my daughter"

At that moment Todd who had clearly heard the entire conversation and seen me start to cry snatched the handset away from my and spoke loudly into it.

" you just made your beautiful daughter cry you stupid old man so you can go fuck right off."

He jammed his finger into the large red button and then pulled me into hug.

I realized know how close I was to him and couldn't help wanting to touch his butt. I knew we were only fifteen but that didn't change the fact that I badly wanted him inside of me.

Todds PoV

I squeezed her tightly and her hands pulled my back into her. We had been hugging silently for about a minute when I realized her hands were slowly moving down my back to my bum.

"yup, definetly" I thought as she gave my butt a squeeze.

I got an instant boner and I could tell that she could feel it pressing into her. Her thumbs slipped into my waistband and started to pull my lycra down. She breathed once onto my mouth and I instinctively opened it. Sh slid her delicious tongue into my mouth and we stood there kissing passionately. We detached our mouths and she started to lick her way down my body when she reached my shorts with the tops of my pubes sticking out she stopped. She pulled on the shorts and they slid off of me. My dick pinged up dangerously close to her face already completely hard. She just hovered there breathing on It a couple of times before she pulled out her tongue and slid it down and up my shaft. She repeated this until a large pool of pre orgasm cum had pooled at the top of my dicks head. She dipped her tongue into it and then moved her mouth onto my dick and down over my prick.

I was shore I felt the back of her throat with the tip of my dick as she nearly swallowed me. She fingered my balls while giving me my first ever blowjob. I realised I was about to blow my stack and so I pulled her head off my dick wanting to at least see some of her let alone feel her.

I grabbed the straps holding her suit up and tugged them down. I slowly pulled off the rest of her costume until it lay in a wet heap on the floor. I moved my fingers closer to her clit and the instant I made contact she made a small giggle and thrust her hips forward. I rubbed her clit round in circles until she started to moan in the rhythm that I rubbed. She looked as if she was about to start to dripping on to the floor, she was enjoying me so much so I gathered up two fingers and gracefully slid them between her thighs and into her beautiful opening. She moaned loudly and pushed her hips forward, fully enclosing my hand in her dripping folds. I Started a rhythm up and she grunted after each push. I quickly added another finger into her exceptionally tight wet pussy and she started to groan even lounder. I felt her walls clench and she thrust her hips forward in one last push. More cunt juice than I had ever seen started pouring out of her, I leaned down and started licking it all up. This was too much for her and in one final moan she finally reached her high point and she had what she later said was the best orgasm she's ever felt. She lay down on a bench and sighed with relief she then pulled me forward and sat me on the bench.

She started to finsh what she had started earlier but this time was different.

While giving me a brilliant blow job with her mouth one of her hands seemed to get bored, Slide down my thigh and straight up into me. I groaned in shock and pleasure as her fingers started to move around inside me. This felt really weird and I would have asked her to stop if it just hadn't felt so fucking good. Her hands scissored inside of me and my dick clenched as I shot my load all over her face she continued to lick me up while still having her fingers inserted into me. She stood up removing her fingers and sighed

"well that cheered me up" she put her suit back on even though it had drips of white liquid on it and walked back to the changing room.

I decided there and then that my favourite detention of all time was definitely that one.


End file.
